


Days in the life of Zack, Seer of Fae and Semi-Unwilling Host of Exuberant Werewolf

by alexpeanut



Category: Five Horsemen - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exuberant Werewolf, Fae & Fairies, Gen, and favors, favors!AU, that's kind of the point, there's a lot of bad humor and banana bras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpeanut/pseuds/alexpeanut
Summary: An eye for an eye takes a slightly different meaning when you're suddenly blessed with the ability to see the fey going to your school. It turns out they have just as much drama as the Muggles do.A fire starts in the chem lab. Zack overhears authorities claiming it was spilled chemicals that caused the flames, but he's too busy desperately trying to collect the phoenix's ashes before it gets blown or trampled or soaked by the sprinklers. He stuffs it into a plastic baggie - apologizing for the indignity - and takes it home with him to let it regrow in peace.





	1. Zack Gets Given Generous Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hilariously unfinished but at least I used spellcheck this time.

He gets his first favor from a fairy. She's dark skinned and darker eyed, her wings a golden halo that flutters pitifully in the snare of the soccer net and frames the deep blue of her face. She has too many arms and a mouth of sharp teeth and watches him with wary patience. He distracts his friends by kicking the ball too far into the edge of the woods and crosses to the net while they chase after it. It's easy to work her loose and she shakes off the iron poles' burns once free, jumping to hover at eye height. 

They stare at each other a long moment before she drifts to kiss his forehead. "One wish," she whispers, "a favor for a favor." and then she's gone.

"Dude, what's gotten into you today?" his friends ask when they return with the ball, scoring goals around him while he stands in a daze. 

"I wish I knew."

* * *

He sort of...forgets about her. Briefly. But then there's a troll on the bridge to school the next morning, its legs clogged with trash bags and sewer muck. It snarls at him when he pauses mid-step, tree-trunk limbs swinging fruitlessly. 

They lock eyes for a long moment before Zack spins around and walks back the way he came. He's back in fifteen minutes with trash bags and rolls of paper towels. It takes the better part of three hours and he misses two classes, but the troll finally pulls free of the sludge. It rumbles at Zack, drops a river pebble into his hand and pats him on the head before ducking back under the bridge. Zack's head slorps unpleasantly with mud and he sighs, hauling the trash bag of junk back with him to his dorm. Somewhere between here and there the pebble disappears.

He showers three times. The first time the mud washes out along with all of his hair, and he looks at himself in the mirror, gingerly touching the long blond strands that have replaced his short black hair. It feels real when he pulls on it, comes away silver in the light when he plucks a few strands. He blinks at his reflection, trying to ignore the shimmer around his irises.

He cautiously enters shower number two and lets the water sluice away his skin. He emerges different, wearing the face of a classmate from econ in an impossible likeness. 

The third shower is to get his own face back. He's relieved when even the silver scar on his collarbone returns unscathed. 

"This is weird." he tells his reflection. It mirrors him perfectly but he can't shake the feeling that he's not alone.

* * *

He starts noticing other college-goers that aren't human. One of his math classmates gets up to do a proof on the board and has to duck to get her long horns under the projector. A boy in the cafeteria has hooves instead of feet and his legs bend the wrong way when he folds himself awkwardly into a bench seat. One of his teachers has huge black wings that stretch and flex as he lectures, looming in the limited space at the front of the room. Zack tries to avoid his flaming red gaze as much as possible.

* * *

There's a wolf in the library. He blinks a couple of times but it's certainly there, tucked into the corner where the ancient Chinese dynasty books gather dust. The wolf is huge, would probably come well over waist height standing and tower over him on its back paws. Its fur is dirty red in the low light. It pants, raw and ragged, and he really hopes the darkness pooling under it is just a shadow. He looks around but it's quiet, close to closing time when only the most desperate studiers are still hanging around. 

Zack approaches slowly, hand out, like one might an unfamiliar dog. The wolf watches him with bright, intelligent eyes, panting continuing. He hopes he sees its tail wag and holds his breath as he goes in to touch.

The animal whines softly and butts its head into his palm, ears lying flat. Zack inches closer, inspecting the dark hide for wounds. It's quickly obvious what the cause of the distress is; the wolf's side looks like it went through a shredder. Zack dumps his bag on the floor and goes digging through it for the supplies he's taken to carrying with him, pulling out wide strips of bandages. The wolf watches patiently, sniffing at the bag and Zack. It protests when he starts to move it to get the bandages wrapped, whining and baring its teeth in pain, but it doesn't snap at him directly so he pushes on. 

He goes for the most minimal bandaging possible, just enough to keep it from dripping on the carpet when they leave, then brushes off his knees and stands. "Come on." 

The wolf looks up and doesn't budge, head cocked.

"I can fix you up properly, but not here." Zack pats his thigh enticingly but the wolf stays lying, bandage stark white against its coat.

Zack sighs and eyes it. It eyes him back. "I can't carry you out of here... okay look, just...don't move, okay?"

He's got just enough money for two candy bars at the vending machine. He buys a Snickers and chews on it on his way back to the wolf. He offers it the Twix, carefully unwrapped. "I know chocolate's bad for dogs or whatever but I think a little indigestion is the least of your worries, big guy." 

The wolf sniffs the offering then leans forward to delicately bite half of it away, long fangs closing centimeters from Zack's fingers. He tries not to flinch, withdrawing the second half out of reach. The wolf chews open-mouthed, making disgusting smacking noises through the caramel, then swallows and sniffs after the remains. 

"Ah ah, you only get this if you get up."

It takes a solid five minutes of stalemate before the wolf huffs and laboriously pulls itself to its feet, panting with the effort. It sways a little on its feet, nudging up against Zack's legs and he buries his non-chocolate-covered hand in its fur on reflex, stroking through the thick rust-red ruff. He gives it the other half of the Twix out of guilt. 

It is a slow, painful walk back to his dorm. The stairs are the worst, the wolf limping up each step individually. Zack's never felt so bad about living on the forth floor and resolves to get closer to the ground next year. They practically collapse into his room and he sighs about the future state of his carpet before going for the first aid kit. 

The wounds have stopped bleeding as heavily but it takes a good hour and a cast iron stomach to stitch and bandage everything up to a point where Zack's fairly sure the wolf won't die in its sleep. His patient stays mostly still, whining and twitching when the pain gets worse but otherwise letting him work. He lets it drink its fill from a bowl after, feeds it leftover hamburger and finally falls asleep on the couch, the wolf's head in his lap and his hand petting its ears. 

Zack wakes with a naked girl sleeping in his lap, her face tucked up against his stomach, breasts pressed to his thigh. He flails a little, but thankfully not enough to wake her and slips carefully free, afraid to even breath. With a little distance he recognizes the bandages wrapped around her torso and the thick rust-red hair on her head and...other places. He quickly throws a blanket over her and goes to have a quiet panic in the bathroom. 

When he's done splashing water on his face and having an existential crisis he walks out to find the girl sitting at the tiny kitchen table wearing a pair of his sweatpants and a discarded, days-old tee shirt. They fit poorly but she seems completely comfortable, crunching away at a bowl of cereal. 

She salutes him with the spoon, the same expressionate eyes from last night laughing at him. "Morning! Thanks for the patch job, wolfsbane's a bitch. I owe you one."

"Werewolf." Zack breathes, understanding dawning. "And what is it with you and favors anyway?"

She cocks her head much like the wolf last night. "Not the first fey you've found, then? Not a shocker, I wondered why you smelled so strange. Big on an eye for an eye, them." She props a foot on the crossbar of the other chair, pushing to balance hers on two legs, still gamely eating cereal between words. "I'm Mi-Hyun, Sports Medicine sophomore."

"Zack." he says, still a bit poleaxed. "You, uh. Was that the last of the milk?"

"Yep!" Mi-Hyun drops her chair legs back to the ground, bounding up. "Good idea actually, I'll get you a Brownie. That should make us even." She glances at the microwave's clock and darts over to hug Zack, sniffing the crook of his neck as she goes. Before he can process the movement she's by the door, "I've gotta run, class in 45. Thanks again!"

The door shuts behind her with finality, leaving Zack with a bloody rug, no milk, and an oncoming headache.

* * *

The next day the blood stain is gone from the carpet when he gets back from classes. The rug itself is still there - he'd recognize the frayed edges anywhere and the pattern's never not been described as "eye bleeding" - but it's completely stain free. Even the vomit stain from the first week of college partying has somehow been removed. Zack blinks and looks around, taking in the lack of dust, dirty laundry or dishes in the sink. His bed's made, the bathroom is spotless and everything smells gently of pine. 

He starts leaving out milk and bits of bagels. It seems only polite. 

A week later his bag's strap breaks, stretched thin by the absurd amount of toiletries, first aid gear and paper towels he's always shoving into it. He collects his things from the sidewalk, exasperated, and hauls it home in one of the trash bags. Dumping the whole mess out on the table and giving his bag a kick for good measure he goes to bed, resolving to deal with it in the morning. 

He emerges to a bag presented on his table. It's sort of his messenger bag, but there's intricate stitching covering nearly every inch of it in swirling wood patterns and the strap is fixed and sturdier than ever. The scraped-raw bottom has been replaced. Every one of the (increased) number of pockets is stuffed with his supplies and yet when he lifts it the bag weighs a fraction of what he expects, nearly overbalancing him. 

"Neat, thanks!" He might be talking to an empty apartment (he really hasn't figured out how this Brownie thing works) but he leaves out a frosted doughnut. Eye for an eye and all that.

* * *

He spots a horse hacking up trash out behind the arts building. Literally trash - in the amount of time it takes him to navigate the stream of people it's coughed up several beer cans, someone's English essay, a KFC takeout container and about ten assorted pencils and pens. He's plenty used to no one else noticing the creatures that wander the school but he can't quite stop himself lunging forward at a girl to drag her away from stepping in the gunk pile the horse is leaving. 

The girl is not amused, calls him a creep and shoves him away but at least the gunk stays unmolested.

Up close the horse is...kind of gross. Its hide is more mud than fur and its kelp hair drips thick sludge as it moves. Its head swivels to look at him and he has to settle himself against the blank, ghostly stare. As he watches its mouth opens way wider than any horse's has a right to and it starts to hack and heave, the sound like an ocean on the rocks. The motion reminds him a lot of his aunt's cat with a hair ball. 

More gunk comes sliding out onto the ground followed by a half-deflated football. Zack sighs, puts his bag down and pulls out his elbow length gloves. "Open up."

Ten minutes and one bike pump later - "Seriously, a bike pump? How hungry were you??" - the kelpie slorps its way back into the river contentedly, its hide already looking less goopy. Zack pulls off the gloves carefully and dumps them in a trash bag, then starts gathering all the junk the kelpie left behind. At the bottom of the pile, miraculously clean and new looking, is a pen. Zack looks both ways, then stuffs the pen in his bag. It's college, okay. You can never have enough pens.

* * *

It turns out the pen never runs out of ink. And when one of the douchebag frat boys asks to "borrow" it and then flushes it down the toilet Zack's somehow not surprised to see the pen back in his bag the following morning. At this rate it would take the pen sprouting a pig face and wings to actually surprise him.

* * *

He helps a griffon give birth. The less said about that the better, but when the eggs are all safely in the nest on the corner of the science department's roof the sire dips his head to eye Zack, his large wings glittering gold in the setting sun. He clacks his beak and tips his head back and forth, feathered ruff fluffing out. Reaching out with one giant lion paw he delicately taps Zack on the chest with a long claw and the light touch reverberates like he was punched. 

Zack can see everything. The nest jumps into focus, each strand of grass and shred of lost laundry as crystal clear as the claw an inch from him. Looking further he can pick out the color of students' eyes as they walk on the paths three stories down. The sight is dizzying for a long moment and he sways, closing his eyes against the onslaught. The griffon steadies him with the same claw, easily propping him up until he feels safe in opening his eyes.

The world is back to blurry normal but between blinks he can make it go sharp and focused again. Zack tilts his head at the sire, who gazes back, head cocked. They both nod.

* * *

A fire starts in the chem lab. Zack overhears authorities claiming it was spilled chemicals that caused the flames, but he's too busy desperately trying to collect the phoenix's ashes before it gets blown or trampled or soaked by the sprinklers. He stuffs it into a plastic baggie - apologizing for the indignity - and takes it home with him to let it regrow in peace. 

He's watching Guardians of the Galaxy on his laptop and talking to the clay pot he's put the ashes into a few days later when there's a knock on the door. Pausing the movie Zack goes to answer it but barely unlatches the door before it's being pushed in by Mi-Hyun. She wraps him in a hug almost before he realizes its her, burying her nose in his neck for a long minute before bounding further into the room. "Hey buddy! Just wanted to come see how the Brownie was doing for you, make sure I repaid my faaaa-hey is that a phoenix?" She sniffs at the pot, nearly close enough to get some of the ash stuck to her face, and Zack rushes to rescue it. 

"I- yes? Hi." He clutches the urn to his chest protectively, then realizes how it looks and carefully places it on the windowsill. "We - I - was watching Guardians of the Galaxy. Did you need something? You're not injured or anything right?"

"Nope!" Distracted by the mention of the movie Mi-Hyun jumps on the bed, wriggling into a comfortable position with her back to the wall. She snags the laptop closer and looks expectantly up at his surprised face. "I'm fine, look!" She yanks her shirt up, ostensibly to show the smooth skin of her side, unmarred by scarring, but she also manages to flash the underside of her banana patterned bra. 

The moment stretches way too long. Zack finally unsticks his tongue for a weak "That's....great."

Mi-Hyun beams and pats the bed beside her. "C'mon, sit down and let's finish the movie. And bring the phoenix back over here, Groot can be her role model."

* * *

Zack is going to owe Clive so many doughnuts. Chocolate frosted with sprinkles are his favorite (they discovered this after extensive trial and error that started with the Brownie discovering a packet of fridge magnets Zack's mom had snuck in his bag when he'd moved to college, involved introductions and requests and somehow ended with one of the most intense multi-day hangman games of Zack's life. Clive's currently winning). 

Zack sighs and thumps his head back against his (scorched) floor, trying not to cough when bits of his (scorched) blanket drift down over his face. He'd just got the rug clean and now it's a (scorched) mess. There's soot on the ceiling. Actually, if he twists his head a little it almost looks like a dick.

Zack's engrossed in staring at his ceiling penis and almost doesn't notice the room brightening until it gets to a point that he's squinting against the light and has to shade his eyes with a hand. He sits up on an elbow and gets an eyeful of blazing light that makes him groan and close his eyes again, a headache starting in his temples. 

There's an unexplainable wash of heat and warmth that laps against his body and then in the space of a breath he's alone in his room again, cool air drafting in from the now-open window. The phoenix's urn is broken on the floor and there's a single flaming feather resting on the carpet. Literally flaming; Zack snatches it up as the rug starts to smoke, then whimpers as the fire licks at his fingers. It only burns for a moment before it goes cool and soft in his hand, crumbling into ash that sinks into his palm and leaves a dark mark in the middle of his hand. He scrubs at it but it doesn't come off. Oddly his headache is gone, and his body no longer feels like it was gently roasted. The staple marks in his pointer finger from an incident with the stapler that morning have vanished. Zack sits up fully and looks around his room. It looks like a bomb went off. 

"It's going to be a long, long night."

* * *

He doesn’t really figure out what the phoenix gave him for a while. To be fair, it’s not like “having a pretty impressive healing factor and not visibly aging” is something that comes up in everyday life. Unless you’re Zack, and you spend at least one day out of every three risking your life for the modern day inconveniences of the fey. 

He nearly loses an arm when a manticore gets a little touchy with its stinger. Instead of the blinding pain and slow, agonizing death he was expecting Zack gets to watch the poison ooze back out of his arm, which knits itself closed over the course of the next couple of hours. 

He burns that shirt. It's kind of soothing, even if he does almost set off the fire alarm. It's been touchy ever since the phoenix. 

The nightmares follow Zack to sleep for a couple of weeks after and after the third time he falls asleep in class he decides it’s time to use his newfound powers for personal gain. He ends up bargaining with a Sandman on campus to sweeten his dreams. It’s blindingly easy to slip into someone else’s skin and charm the girl the Sandman has a crush on out of her phone number. The guy’s grateful, Zack’s dreams improve and no one gets hurt. This favors thing might not be too bad after all.

* * *

Winter break comes and the campus empties out. There's been the locational flurry of snow and the ground's frozen solid. Zack decides not to go home for the holidays, citing a need to study, and his parents reluctantly agree that it's the responsible choice. The truth is that he's worried about one of the griffonlings who has a bad cough and there's been an infestation of will-o-the-wisps that he's determined to relocate before everyone floods back in in January and immediately gets lost. 

It's too cold out to run in the mornings so he switches his routine to laps in the pool, enjoying the quiet. A couple other students have stayed behind but almost no one seems to want to swim as early as he does and so he generally has the pool to himself. 

It's the surprise of seeing another body in the water when he enters one morning that keeps him from realizing it's not a human until he's sat down by the edge to get his swim cap wet. Her hair is buzzed short - convenient, he should think about doing that if he's going to keep swimming - and her long form cuts through the water with unerring precision. She's...a little too long actually, and it finally clicks when her gold-green-blue tail slaps the water's surface as she hits the end of the lane. 

Zack doesn't want to be That Person so he picks a lane as far away as he can get and starts his own routine. 

They're a good half hour into their laps when Zack gets distracted by a flash of the same blue-green-gold in his peripheral. He comes up wrong on a butterfly, breathes water and starts choking with undignified flailing and everything. In a moment strong arms wrap around him and pull him easily to the side of the pool, helping haul him out onto the chilly concrete. He kneels on all fours and coughs up water until he can breathe again. Zack shakily drops to sit with his legs in the water, pushing his goggles up, enjoying the air.

His rescuer watches him from a few feet away, submerged up to her chin. This close he can see the gold freckles that stand out stark  
against her dark skin, and her blue-gold-green eyes are mesmerizing as she stares at him, unblinking. 

"...tha-." He croaks, clears his throat and tries again. "Thanks. I'm not usually that klutzy." 

The girl pushes up a little, thick tail sliding along the tiles at the bottom of the pool. The freckles continue across her shoulders and he drags his eyes quickly up to hers, relieved to find that she doesn't seem angry at the gawping. Or concerned, or any emotion really. She regards him for a long moment before speaking and her voice is melodic and echoes even more than the pool normally causes. "You humans can't breathe water, stop trying." 

The corner of Zack's mouth ticks down. "It wasn't on purpose."

"Good." She drifts backwards, large tail causing eddies against his legs as it passes below. "You owe me."

An eye for an eye. Zack winces, "I uh, I don't really have anything on me?" 

She looks him up and down slowly, her gaze so intense he can nearly physically feel it on his skin. "I will collect when I am ready. Try not to drown in the mean time." 

Annoyed, Zack opens his mouth to protest and almost inhales more water when she gracefully flips, dives beneath the surface and sends a wave of water up over him with a careless flick of her tail. She's on the other side of the pool before he can recover and he's still feeling a little too shaky to follow so he stands on wobbly legs and goes to dry off instead. Maybe he'll stop swimming on Friday mornings.

* * *

The will-o-the-wisps are absolutely a problem. It’s surprisingly hard to bargain with entities that don’t speak, or seem to hear, or even see. He ends up buying a butterfly net on Amazon (he doesn’t even want to think about what the NSA think of his search history) and takes to moving them two to three at a time to a pond a half hour’s drive away. He gets disoriented a couple of times, finds himself standing in the quad in his boxers and nothing else one cold midnight, but is ultimately successful. He avoids the pool and tries not to notice how lonely it is in the single operating cafeteria in the days leading up to Christmas. 

Mi-Hyun continues her tradition of gate crashing by dropping her lunch tray on his table the day before Christmas. The rice wobbles dangerously. The meatloaf manages to jiggle even harder. They both watch the food settle with equally disgusted faces, then look up at each other and laugh until they're crying. 

“Oh my god that’s disgusting.” Zack blots his eyes with his napkin and resumes shoving runny peas around his plate.

"Tell me about it! I passed on the turkey, it smelled like fish. Fish! How does that even happen." Mi-Hyun jiggles her meatloaf again and then proceeds to cut it into small cubes with her claws as she giggles. "That's so gross. Do you have Christmas plans?"

"No, other than a Skype call with my family." Zack scoops some peas onto his fork, brings it to his mouth, then thinks better of it and puts them back down, also dropping his fork. He's not hungry enough to make the food worth it.

"Good." Mi-Hyun stuffs several cubes of meatloaf in her mouth and talks through them, nearly spraying them both. "You're coming to the party then."

"Party?" 

"Leo's having a whole thing at his place." She gestures absently with a claw. "I can't promise the food will be edible but at least there'll be alcohol."

"I'm not sure-"

She steamrolls right over him. "Great! I'll swing by and grab you at eight tomorrow. Dress ~festive~." She does jazz hands to illustrate, then pokes doubtfully at the rice. "Okay actually, make it seven. We're going out to dinner first. I know this great Indian place, the owner owes me a favor, and at least his food doesn't jiggle."

Zack sighs, although spending Christmas with someone - even Mi-Hyun - sounds way better than any plans he had. "Is it...fey only?"

"Yep!"

Zack frowns. "So I'm out then."

Mi-Hyun laughs at him. "Buddy, you haven't been human since the day I met you. You smell weird. Like, really weird. It's nothing personal! You just really don't smell human. I don't know what you are and usually I'm pretty good with scents."

They both mull over that for a minute, Zack watching Mi-Hyun systematically plow her way through all the jiggling foods on her plate. He finally decides it's a path he just isn't mentally prepared to go down and shakes the line of thinking off. "Okay, sure. How big's the party?"

Mi-Hyun beams delightedly. "Oh, pretty small I think. Just some close friends."

* * *

'Close friends' apparently means about seventy fey filling a large mansion on the edge of the city and spilling out into the back yard. Zack recognizes a large number from around campus. There's an abominable snowman instigating a snowball fight in the front yard while several pixies and elves shriek and pelt each other with cold snow. and two centaurs chase each other around wielding large ice spears and yelling drunk insults. 

The living room has been converted into a fairy ring and the live band use instruments made of wood and leaves to keep a lively beat going. Zack's pretty sure they're playing a country-folk cover of Cotton Eye Joe. The dance floor is packed with all manner of horned, winged and glamoured creatures and Mi-Hyun and he have to squeeze by to get at the kitchen. It's too loud for conversation but Mi-Hyun has hold of his hand and seems willing to take the lead.

They weave their way through various rooms, all decorated for the holidays in festive sprigs of pine and red and green bunting. It's surprisingly tasteful for the crowd of people filling the space in all manner of tacky Christmas gear that clashes horribly with various skin tones and hair colors. Further from the music the buzz of conversation gets louder, laughter and conversations in a dozen different languages.

The makeshift bar in the kitchen is manned by a djinn who makes Mi-Hyun something silvery and slick looking without being asked, then inspects Zack for an uncomfortably long minute. It floats up a little higher as it thinks, then finally pulls down a few bottles and mixes their contents over ice, sliding the glass across to Zack. He takes it slowly, sniffs the glass and then tastes it, surprised when it settles sweet as frosting on his tongue but burns pleasantly on the way down. He gives the djinn a thumbs up before Mi-Hyun snags his sleeve and drags him towards the back yard. 

Outside is slightly quieter, although there's a different strain of music playing. Through whatever blend of fae power the snow has been melted away inside the bounds of the fence and compared to the snowy landscape of the front yard the back is a spring paradise. It's warmer too, enough to be comfortable in just his sweater. 

Mi-Hyun whirls on him suddenly "Hey I just saw a friend from class I'm just gonna say hi okay I'll be right back!" and she's gone. Zack rolls his eyes internally and finds a nice patch of wall to lean against, sipping his drink. There's certainly plenty to watch; if the dancing isn't strange enough a cluster of assorted fey are playing some kind of game that seems to involve dunking an (apparently willing) dwarf through a basketball hoop. He's just starting to understand the scoring system when someone stops next to him. 

Zack glances over and startles when he finds the mermaid from the pool standing just a few inches away. He risks a quick look down and yep, she has legs. She's wearing an incredibly tacky Christmas sweater whose patterns are made up of little circuit boards and it's massively oversized to the point that he can't tell if she's wearing anything under it. Not that he was looking, it was just...legs. The legs caught him by surprise. 

She arches one gold eyebrow at him. "You. Good. You'll be at the pool at seven am Tuesdays and Thursdays. Two hours a session. I know you don't have classes until eleven." The corner of her mouth lifts, sardonic. "I think four weeks should be worth your life."

Zack sputters, caught by surprised. "You- what- why?"

"Typing." She takes a sip from her blindingly blue cocktail. "I can't use a computer while I'm in the pool. You'll be my scribe. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Zack gapes after her as she leaves. All things considered a couple of hours a week isn't much to give up in the realm of favors, but that doesn't change the fact that she's kind of-

"-an asshole." Mi-Hyun quips from his elbow. His face must betray his confusion because she nods her chin towards the mermaid's retreating back. "Bitar. She's in some of Cendra's classes and every time we go out to lunch she bitches about how much of an asshole she is. I guess it's pretty common with mers or whatever. Hey c'mon, I want you to meet my friends!"

* * *

Typing for the mer - Kadira, as it turns out - is actually not too bad. He shows up hungover and exhausted to the first session but she keeps her scathing commentary to a minimum and instead narrates a surprisingly intelligent discourse on the spread of the bubonic plague, without referring to notes or really even stopping to breathe. His fingers will be pruney all day from the humid pool air and his body's crying out for either nineteen cups of coffee or three days solid to sleep, but he's impressed despite himself. 

Apparently she needs time in the water for her more fishy parts and when he suggested leaning on the edge and just not getting her computer wet he thought for a minute she was going to pull him into the pool and drown him, but they're maybe starting to get along. A little bit. 

He's brings her a coffee on Thursday - "Black, like your soul" - and she doesn't eat him alive for the joke. Her teeth are alarmingly sharp when she grimaces at him (it might have been called a smile on anyone else) but he doesn't take it personally. He settles in and cracks his knuckles and then looks up two hours later to the cursor blinking on the last line of a eight page paper about... sea turtles?

"What are you studying anyway?" Zack glances over, then blushes and averts his eyes to the ceiling. Kadira has hauled herself out of the pool and is drying her very naked legs and her very naked ass is fully on display and oh my god she has really nice thighs. Probably comes with all the swimming, Zack thinks, and has to suppress a slightly hysterical giggle.

"Computer science." Kadira does deign to answer at least some of his questions, even if it always sounds like it's killing her to do so. Out of the corner of his eye he can see her shimmy into underwear and then skin tight jeans. She starts to untie her swim top and Zack slams the laptop closed and bolts upright.

"Okay well that sounds awesome see you next week bye!" He's too manly to run, but he might power walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack's gotten pretty used to navigating the seas of college goers that have no idea about the fae wandering their halls. (He absolutely does not refer to them as Muggles in his head.) That being said, it's a bit of a head fuck to wake up in a morning to someone screaming bloody murder and poke his head out into the hall to find everyone casually going about their business as a girl loses her mind in the middle of the hall. She's bent over practically backwards as if suspended from the ceiling, ghost pale except for a long trail of fiery red hair and the scream that pours out of her makes his teeth hurt and his heart skip a beat. He moves to try and make eye contact but finds her pupils whited over; the whole eye blank and unseeing. Her form is nearly swallowed by a giant kitten-patterned sweater but everything about her makes him uneasy as the scream goes on and on, loud and raucous and horrible. 

Everything about her imbues a sense of urgency and he follows the pull in his chest downstairs. Her cry is still echoing in his head even down four flights of stairs and it drowns out the normal chatter and narrows his vision to the small, broken body by the edge of the path. It was probably a pixie of some sort earlier in the day but now it's just a mangled lump of limbs.

He buries it. It seems only right. 

When he finally gets back to his floor a couple hours later the screaming girl is gone, no sign of her hair or the sweater anywhere.

—----

A bit like how he handled the horrible pus filled arm wound, Zack does his best to forget about it. He goes out drinking with Mi-Hyun and her friends, types for Kadira and remembers to attend enough of his classes to not alarm his parents. Oddly, they seem to call him less, and the few times they Skype the conversation is short and distracted. 

Mi-Hyun has invaded his room and is lying on his floor, face down, smelling his carpet while Zack sprawls on the bed. He addresses the ceiling knowing she'll return to the land of the living in her own time. 

"So my parents are being kind of weird. I've blown off going home at least twice and they don't seem to care. They didn't even mention winter break."

Mi-Hyun's response is muffled by the pile. "Well yeah, they're forgetting about you."

"What?" Zack rolls onto his side to look at her. She lifts her head and pillows it on her arms. 

"You're like at least fifty percent fey now, by smell anyway. Muggles don't remember fey."

"You call them Muggles too?" Zack lights up for a moment, then flops to lie on his back again. "Wait. Shit. Really? That sucks." A lot, actually. He closes his eyes because the room suddenly feels too big and it's like the oxygen is leaking out of him.

"Yeah. I think my birth parents died like 45 years ago or something. You kinda get over it? Eventually?" Mi-Hyun shrugs, which doesn't translate well in her current position and makes her sneeze as she dislodges carpet fibers. When Zack doesn't say anything she sits up to peer over the edge of the bed at him.

He's pretty sure there are tears leaking out of his eyes but for once Mi-Hyun doesn't say anything, just sheds her clothes and slips into her wolf. She leaps gracefully onto the bed and curls up with most of her bulk smothering him and lets him cry manfully into her fur until they both fall asleep. 

—---

So maybe there's a lot he's not thinking about on a daily basis but it's so easy to get swept up in the patterns of the fey. There's a trio of demonic hell-goats that like to run up and down the staircases in the history building, their hooves kicking up flames as they bound around. He keeps trying to relocate them before they trip somebody, with limited success. They're just too demonically cute to resist.

The griffonling with the cough improves, but he still goes and checks on them every few days to make sure. It helps that they’re freaking adorable with their little golden wings and giant eyes and their parents are totally okay with him petting them at every opportunity. They feel like soft sunshine and every time Mi-Hyun visits him after she's extra cuddly. Apparently they make him smell "Like sugar and spring had a baby and then that kid buttfucked the sun".

He also is probably being stalked by a unicorn and he's doing everything in his power to avoid Mi-Hyun realizing it. There are undoubtedly better uses for being able to look like anyone else in the world, but he's currently exercising his skill to disguise himself any time he spots both the unicorn and Mi-Hyun within a city block of each other. He's not actually sure why the unicorn is following him in the first place but it keeps a reasonable distance and he’s got bigger problems on his plate.

——

One of those problems is crouched by the edge of the pool when he comes in on the Thursday before finals. The man is tall, lean, and incredibly good looking. He’s also wearing a fur cape and his smile shows off too many sharp teeth and doesn’t reach his cold black eyes. He’s positioned between Kadira and her clothes; she’s pinned in the pool, shoulders and spine straight and chin up as she glares at him. 

The acoustics in the pool are awful and Zack can’t hear what the man is saying, but something about their posture makes him uneasy. He hesitates a moment too long and the man’s eyes snap to him, a grimace wrinkling his otherwise pretty features. He says something to Kadira, straightens and strides towards the exit. His path takes him within inches of Zack, whose nose is filled with the scents of salt and sulphur and all the hair on his arms stands up in alarm. 

He’s a little shaken by the time he gets to the usual chair, but stops before sitting. Kadira’s laptop lies in pieces on the floor, soaked through with pool water. She’s hunched in the pool, tail curled up under her and long fingernails biting into the pool’s edge, a tight look on her face. 

"You…okay?"

"Your favor's repaid. Get out of here." Kadira doesn't look at him, her dark skin flushed oddly pale, some of her golden sparkle missing. Zack thinks about it then picks up her towel and walks closer, holding it up as he averts his gaze to the ceiling. He keeps up idle, distracted chatter as she pulls herself out of the water and dries off and gets dressed, careful to keep distance between them. 

"Sorry about your laptop." 

They both stare down at the ruined pieces for a long moment. 

"Whatever. I have another two in my room." 

"Soooooooooooooooo."

"Look. He wasn't-." She stops herself, her mouth a thin line, then continues in a flat voice. "We're not talking about this. Favor repaid. Get out." Kadira turns to him, squaring her shoulders and pulling intimidation around her like a shield. Zack's surprised to find it doesn't affect him like it used to, but he is capable of taking a hint.

"Alright... I'll...see you around." 

—---

The encounter weighs on him all through his classes and makes focusing on studying for finals nearly impossible. He's contemplating life in the shape of his steamed broccoli at lunch when Mi-Hyun sits next to him, shoulders brushing. He's accepted that werewolves are a tactile bunch; the puppy piles he's witnessed when hanging out with her pack have been legendary. She leans companionably into him and he speaks without thinking. "Tell me about Kadira."

Mi-Hyun stops with a half-chewed mouthful of mashed potato, winking at his grimace. She chews, swallows, then stabs her fork into her hockey puck of a burger. "Dunno why you'd want to know. She's a bitch, simple as that."

"Humor me."

"I don't know, she's smart and stuff I guess? She's in the honors program with Jessica. She says she's a know-it-all and really rude. I guess they had to do a project together and Jessica went over to her house but her boyfriend was a total asshole and got in a screaming match over, I dunno, clothes or something? It was really stupid and super rude to do in front of a guest." Mi-Hyun's still talking with her mouth full but Zack manfully ignores the crumbs. 

"Boyfriend?" Zack goes for casual and misses by a mile judging by Mi-Hyun's glance. 

She grins. "You liiiiiiike herrrr!"

"I don't! I just... I was worried."

"About what?"

"I... I saw her at the pool with this guy and... it just didn't feel right."

"Only because it wasn't you she was macking up on, right?" Mi-Hyun waggles her eyebrows and Zack gives in and pushes her off the bench. Her indignant yelp is totally worth the commotion. 

"No, oh my god. Shut up." He manages to distract her with a story about the griffonlings, but her words keep echoing in his head. 

—---

Finals come and go in a frantic rush. He's maybe 70% sure he's passed and is dragging himself home after his doozy of an English final (writing a cohesive three page paper in a two hour period) when he nearly impales himself on the horn of his unicorn stalker. He staggers back, startled, but the unicorn stays placidly put, liquid golden eyes staring directly into his.

"Oh no." It's perhaps not the most welcoming answer from Zack, but he has his reasons. One of which is exiting the building just behind him and will see the unicorn in three...two....one...

"Oh my god!" 

"No." Zack states firmly. 

"Oh my goddd!!"

"No." No less firm this time, but Zack's shoulders slump as he locks eyes with the unicorn. 'This is your fault.' he tries to send telepathically. The unicorn seems unbothered, flicking one ear lazily.

"Oh my goddddddd Zack. Zack! Zack?? Oh my god." Mi-Hyun looks like she's about to burst from glee, pressed against his back to peer over his shoulder at the unicorn. Thankfully she doesn't seem crazy enough to try to touch it. Yet.

"Nope. We are not talking about this....thing." He gestures at the unicorn. It seems to take his movement as invitation and snuffles at his hand, horn waving uncomfortably close to his face.

Mi-Hyun squeals. He can hear the click as she takes a picture with her phone. Several pictures. Possibly a video.

It's a really good thing he doesn't have too many friends.

He grabs her desperatly by the shoulders and reels her in to make deep, serious eye contact. "Mi-Hyun. You are never going to tell anyone about this. Ever."

She blinks at him, startled into seriousness for a moment. Her eyes flick between him and the unicorn, then back, then back again, then back a third time. He wants so badly to shake her and so he does, just a little. "I mean it!"

She attempts to casually slide her phone back into her pocket, maneuvering around his grip to hitch her backpack more firmly over her shoulder. "Yeah." Her voice is casual. Probably too casual. He narrows his eyes at her. "Yeah buddy, totally. Cool. No problem. Not gonna mention your... problem... to anyone. You got it."

He makes a wordless, strangled noise that could probably be interpreted as relief and lets go of his death grip. "Okay. Good." He turns around intending to address the unicorn to find that it's disappeared in the thirty eight seconds he's had his back turned. He sighs. "I need a nap."

\---------------

Mi-Hyun follows him back to his room. It's weird, but he's kind of used to her brand of weird so he doesn't think much of it, unlocking the door and holding it open so she can enter first. She bounds off into the space, leaving him to dump his backpack on the floor and duck into the bathroom to take some tylonal and pee. It's been a long, weird day and it only gets weirder when he steps into his bedroom. 

Instead of sprawled shirtless on the bed like Mi-Hyun usually is when she's decided she's going to hang around she's perched on the end, one leg dangling and the other drawn up to her chest. She smiles at him but it's less demented than her usual grins, almost soft, and pats the bed next to her. Thoroughly weirded out he slowly sits next to her. "What-"

She kisses him. It's awkward and kind of off center and he's too startled to participate for a minute but as soon as he starts to get with the program she pulls away, looking equally as startled as him. "You don't kiss like a virgin."

Zack blushes so hard he gets a little dizzy with the sudden redirection of blood. Or maybe something else is causing it. Either way he blurts out, offended. "I'm not!"

"Wha- but, the unicorn?"

"I've had sex before! Was this- were you-?" 

"I just figured I'd help you out!"

"I thought you had a boyfriend!"

Mi-Hyun snorts, amusement slowly eclipsing the shock on her face. "I've screwed around with, like, half the pack. It doesn't mean anything."

"So you just figured you'd pity fuck me so I could get over being a virgin." Zack crosses his arms over his chest, feeling exposed even though he's fully clothed.

"I mean. when you put it like that it sounds awful."

"Of course it sounds awful! It is awful! I don't want a pity fuck. Not that I need it because I've totally had sex before!"

"Are you only into guys then? Because I really thought you were crushing on Bitar."

Left reeling by the sudden change in topic Zack blinks at her.

"I mean that's okay too. I just figured you were straight or at least bi or something and being a virgin explained why you never did anything even though I was basically throwing myself at you. I don't let just anyone see my bra, you know." Mi-Hyun seems to almost have forgotten she's even talking to him, ticking off points on her fingers. "And I tried to kiss you like six different times but you kept ducking it and I invited you as my plus one to like five different parties and then with this unicorn thing I thought, oh, okay, maybe he just doesn't get that I'm massively flirting with him so I'll have to be less subtle about it, which, it's the twenty first century and the girl can make the moves if she wants t-"

Zack kisses her to shut her up more than anything. It goes a lot better than last time. 

\----------

She's long gone by the time he wakes up in the morning, but there's a note scrawled on a post-it stuck to his forehead apologizing, praising his performance last night and explaining that she got a call from the pack and had to run. She's also used his printer to produce a dozen of the photos she took of him with the unicorn and plastered them all over his place, including on the underside of his toilet seat, inside his fridge and even on the insole of his left shoe. 

Clive has clearly caught the unicorn madness and his usual morning doughnut is pink frosted and covered in sprinkles, with a little glittery gold fondant horn. Zack absolutely loathes (loves) it but he snaps a picture before biting in and shoots Mi-Hyun a text with it attached. 

Her reply is an excellent panty pic, a suggestion of where he could put his horn and enough emojis to nearly put him off his breakfast. He's bright red as he heads out for the day but he can't stop smiling. Maybe the unicorn was a good omen after all. 

\----------

His phone dings with an email.

From: hunmih@munteanu.edu  
FWD:FWD:FWD:RE:party

You're my plus one :3c

He's barely scrolled down before the screen lights up with an incoming call from Mi-Hyun. He answers it with trepedation. "I just got the email..."

"Great!" Her end of the call is backed by the loud scuffling, shouts and barking that always surrounds her pack. "Suzie's offered us seats in her car, pickup's tomorrow at 6:45 for your building - Dorian's hitching a ride too." The background noise gets quieter as she walks into a different room. "It's only like a week but I figured it was better than sitting around campus all alone and there's like six cabins so you won't have to pile in with too many people."

"Whe-"

"And oh yeah sorry they kind of all already know about us? And you. Werewolf thing, you know,"

"Tha-"

"But everyone's totally cool with it and I swear it's completely fine if you don't want to have sex again but I'm just putting it out there that as much as I like being friends with you, friends with benefits is so much better. Or, you know, whatever you want to call it, I'm not picky."

"Mi-Hyu-"

"Leo might try and haze you a little bit cause he's the alpha and everything but I promise it's nothing personal. Maybe pack a couple extra pairs of boxes though? He really liked stealing Janey's underwear as punishment for sexing up Horatio but it all worked out in the end cause they're still in a really cute threesome together." 

"Shut up!" Zack bursts out, and feels only slightly guilty when the other end of the line finally goes silent. "Sorry. Just. I didn't even read the email yet; what is happening?!"

"Oh!" Thus encouraged, Mi-Hyun's voice brightens. "End of the semester party. We all go camping upstate for a week. Leo's family owns a nature reserve and there's a sweet campground and lake and stuff. Everybody brings along friends and whoever they're in a relationship with at the time and I just thought you might want to come?" She trails off uncertainly. 

Zack sighs silently, pinches the bridge of his nose, then rolls his eyes heavenward. "6:45 tomorrow you said?"

\----------

It is too early. So early, in fact, that Dorian had fallen asleep standing up, half-leaned against one of the trees out front of their building. Zack's ass is going numb from whatever the hell he shoved in the side pocket of his suitcase, which he is now sitting on. 

He snaps a nicely framed picture of the drool leaking out of Dorian's mouth and texts it to Mi-Hyun. The wall of emojis he receives in reply is incomprehensible but he's sure she's added it to her blackmail folder. 

The car pulls up at 6:46 and neither occupant bothers to get out, although Suzie does (were)wolf whistle at Dorian and he and Zack heave their suitcases into the trunk. Zack lets Dorian pick a side first and ends up behind Suzie, who twists to smile brightly at him. 

"Morning Zack! Dorian, looking awake as usual."

Dorian grunts, pulling a baseball cap down over his eyes and immediately dropping off to sleep. Mi-Hyun hands Zack a coffee, which he immediately scalds his tongue on. 

The girls dive back into a conversation drawing comparisons between disney princes and duck penises that goes completely over Zack's head and he leans his head against the window, giving into the early morning exhaustion as he zones out. 

It takes a good few hours of driving before they're winding the car carefully up a dirt road, the potholes finally begrudgingly waking Dorian. He shotguns his cold coffee without a wince, although the action makes Zack flinch in sympathy and then they're all distracted as the trees thin out to a vast clearing. 

A scattering of sturdy, well-kept cabins sits on the edge of a lake and there's already quite a few cars parked up, tents popping up in ungainly rows wherever there's room. There's a mad scramble to park and wade into the fray, Zack immediately losing Mi-Hyun to excited pack members as they crowd around. Used to the scuffle, he makes an effort to get out of the way quickly, knowing full well that there's a ninety percent chance a friendly scuffle's about to break out and he'd like to avoid breaking any limbs this early in the vacation.

Looking around for a safer spot to wait out the excitement, Zack spots Leo. It's kind of hard not to; his parents must have had an incredible set of genetics. The alpha is 6'4", built like a tank and has a splended mane of golden, silky, lightly curled locks and a spectacular bit of facial hair. When he poses just right in front of the rising or setting sun (Zack would swear he positions himself on purpose) his visage halos attractively. He is, in short, a magnificent lion of a werewolf.

Zack sidles into his relatively safe orbit, suitcase in hand, and stands awkwardly watching the crowd around the new arrivals until Leo notices him. 

"Zack! Excellent, Mi-Hyun said you might buck up and show." Even his smile is perfectly straight and white. He also has naturally long canines, although maybe that's just a werewolf thing. Zack smiles awkwardly and sticks out his hand to shake and gets pulled into a crushing hug instead. 

"..." Zack attempts to wheeze but finds all the breath has left him. Leo laughs jovially and finally releases him, whacking him soundly on the back and nearly sending Zack flying. 

"You're in cabin three with Matthias, Zheng, Cendra and possibly Natia or Jessica if either of them can get away from their parents over the break. It's that one there." He points, seemingly oblivious to Zack's wheezing. "Go set your things down and get comfortable, we're not starting a Hunt for at least an hour so there's plenty of time to catch up."

Zack gives a breathless thumbs up and takes his exit while the going is clear, hightailing it with his suitcase in hand. Unfortunately he barely makes it a quarter of the way to the cabin before he bumps into a woman older than him with a shock of red hair and a blinding smile. "Shoot, sorry!"

"No worries, you barely nudged me!" She sticks a hand out. "I'm Janey, you must be Zack." She notices his surprise and bites her lip to contain a laugh. "You uh...you smell pretty strongly of Mi-Hyun. And vice verse. I'd know you at a dozen paces. Don't worry about it kiddo, we're all adults here." 

"Well it's uh, it's nice to meet you." Zack's sure he's blushing as red as her hair, and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly before pointing to the cabin. "I'm just going to put my things down..."

"I'll come with you." Janey says decisively, moving towards the cabin. "I need to grab Zheng, Leo wanted to speak with him." She looks at Zack earnestly. "I'm very glad you could come. I've been out of the country the last few months and even I know how much Mi-Hyun adores you."

Zack's met girlfriends' parents before. He's even been given the shovel talk before. Somehow, this minute of conversation has made his hands sweat more than the worst of the fathers with shotguns. "She's awesome." he blurts, lamely but with genuine feeling. "And this'll be way better than my parents' house for the holidays anyway." 

Janey looks sympathetic at the mention of parents. "She mentioned you were still transitioning. Well, consider us your family as long as you're with her." She smiles, and her teeth are incredibly sharp. "I'm sure we'll be happy to keep welcoming you back year after year, won't we?"

Zack nods furiously, nearly tripping up the cabin steps in his eagerness to escape the conversation. "Yep, absolutely." Ducking inside he nearly runs straight into yet another solid wall of muscle. Honestly, werewolves. All built like brick walls.

Said wall looks down at him and scowls slightly, but is quickly distracted by Janey. "Zheng, good. Leo wants you. And Zack, do let me know if you need anything." She smiles, then backs out to let Zheng by, leaving Zack standing in the middle of the cabin trying not to let his hands shake.

Letting out a slow breath, Zack just about jumps out of his skin when a low laugh comes from a darkened corner. "First pack outing?"

"I- uh- yeah. That obvious?"

"Nah, 's not like you stink of fear or anything." As Zack's eyes adjust he can make out the comfortable couches and chairs that make up the living area. A bedroom is through one door, and presumably a bathroom through the other. On one of the couches sprawls a guy around Zack's age with unkempt short hair and facial scruff. He offers Zack a wry smile. "I'm Matthias. I was like you at some point." 

"Like what?"

"New. Scared. Take your pick." He shifts to get more comfortable, lifting his phone to poke at the screen. "You get used to it." 

Zack frowns. "Everyone's acting like I'm going to bolt or something."

"Well you smell like you are."

"I can't help what I smell like!" Zack might stamp his foot. He's trying very hard not to take notice of how petulent he sounds. 

"Unbunch your panties, kid. I'm just teasing."

"You're like the same age as me." Zack mumbles, stomping towards the bedroom to finally put his suitcase down. 

"Wiser though!" Matthias yells after him. "Also I called bottom bunk already, you're top left!"

"'You're top left'!" Zack mocks in a high voice under his breath, setting his suitcase down near the indicated bunk. A glance around shows enough room for six, although only a couple have belongings near them. Zack makes sure to knock plenty of shoe dirt down onto the bed under his as he climbs the ladder to check his bed. 

A pair of hands suddenly grabbing his butt makes him shout, nearly losing his grip on the ladder. The same hands urgently steady him but he only relaxes when he hears Mi-Hyun's apologetic laughter. "Oh god sorry I thought you heard me come in!" She hugs him when he gets his feet back on solid ground, leaning companionably into him. "Isn't this awesome?"

"I thought you said it was going to be a small gathering?" Zack asks, his heart still racing a little from the surprise. "Just Leo's family."

"Well... I mean it's only the local bachelor packs. And there's only five or six of them. This is nothing like the family reuinion, that's every pack in the state. So it is kinda small compared to that?" she hedges, tilting her head back to look up at him. "Besides, you don't have to hang out with anyone you don't want to. Like Matthias, who I know is evesdropping like a toTAL DOUCHEBAG." The last is yelled towards the outer room.

"If you weren't so pathetic I wouldn't feel the need to listen in!" Matthias calls back, sounding like he's smirking. 

"If YOU weren't so pathetic maybe you'd have a girlfriend to bring along so you'd stop trying to steal my man!" she yells back.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's impolite to yell indoors?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you you suck?!" 

Matthias appears in the doorway, grinning. "You suck. Cmere." 

Laughing, Mi-Hyun wraps him in a bearhug he returns, lifting her easily off her feet and then giving her a playful noogie that she squirms out of. "Good to see you, kid."

"I'm literally two months older than you. It's not my fault you left college."

"Got bored of taking the same classes over and over." He shrugs, leaning against the doorway. "Leo invited me back for the party."

"Yeah well you still suck." Mi-Hyun starts shoving him out of the room. "Go away and let me talk to my boyfriend in peace. Listen to your shit music or something."

"Not shit, you just have horrible taste!" He tosses back, but allows her to move him out. "Alright, alright, chill. I'm going. See you at lunch."


End file.
